


Adventures of Aurora

by Deans_Girl1968



Series: Adventures of Aurora [1]
Category: Jensen Ackles - Fandom, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans_Girl1968/pseuds/Deans_Girl1968
Summary: Something's wrong with his executive assistant. Can Jensen find out what it is before it's too late?
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Aurora (Rory) - Platonic
Series: Adventures of Aurora [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757797
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Adventures of Aurora

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Jensen Ackles.  
> In this work of fiction, Jensen is not with Danneel, and it's set five years after the end of Supernatural.  
> There is no hate for Danneel here, it's FICTION.

Chapter One: Is it the beginning or is it the end?

Aurora, or Rory as she was better known as, was his current executive assistant and had held the position for a record five years. Five long years since his life had imploded because she had never once given any excuse for anything that had gone wrong under her watch – even if it wasn’t her fault.  
Today had started normal enough. He’d gotten up at his usual time, to find Rory already at work in her small office tucked just off the kitchen of his spacious home. Nothing unusual, she had always had done hours of work before he even got his first cup of morning coffee. She’d already answered a few emails, set up a few calls to associates in LA, and outlined his schedule for the day and his upcoming meetings in LA. They’d swung by the brewery in Dipping Springs, where he’d had handled a fire he thought – well he knew – she should have put out long before he’d even found out about it. Which surprised him, he knew she was capable of handling the complications of his messy personal life, his company business, and his LA career, without breaking a sweat. Hell, she’d been doing it without complaint for five years. She never seemed to sleep, that she could protect him from the intrusive paparazzi and hold off his equally demanding work associates in the same breath.   
Rory wasn’t just any employee. She was the one he’d actually to come to rely on. The only person he relied upon in the world, to be specific. She was his public face. She was also someone who he could call on when he needed to escort someone to this or that function, and couldn’t trouble himself to expand the modicum of charm necessary to ask anyone in his little black book, which was so small now with names crossed out as they demanded more of him than what he was wanting to give. He just needed someone to stand between him and the countless questions still being asked after five years, that’s all he asked. He could ask his sister or mother, but they’d ask the same questions too. Rory never asked those questions. It was like she understood. She might not be beautiful like any of his exes, but she had a beauty all of her own. One of the things that he’d long prized about his assistant was that she never, ever, reacted to anything that he did or said or shouted. She just did her job. Granted it did take her a couple of weeks to overcome her nervousness in the beginning. When she first started she jumped when he spoke to her, or looked like she was going to cry when he shouted. But after a weekend away with Gen, Kim and Briana, she came back a different person and gotten on with her job. No matter how many times he’d asked no one would tell him what went on that weekend.   
But ever since they’d got back from the Brewery and she’d opened the computer something was up. Whatever it was it looked like it might be time to schedule another weekend away with the girls. This person in his assistant’s body wasn’t her. So whatever his assistant was doing she had to stop. Now! If something was upsetting her she had to tell him. NOW!!   
“Is there anything you need to tell me?” he asked quietly. He watched her carefully and noticed the way she flushed slightly. That was strange, too. Over the years she’d grown accustomed to all sorts of talk from his family, and especially his friends, and had long ago stopped blushing like a virgin. Nothing fazed her – normally.   
Today she was red, very, very, red, and she’d been sitting across from him for whole minutes now without looking at him, or doing a single thing that could be interpreted as her job. She was just looking at her hands, hands that were clenched tightly in her lap. Something else not normal! Even when they were just talking she’d always be checking her phone, looking at something on her computer, or writing something down. She wasn’t being rude; she was just keeping an eye out for anything important that she, or he, had to deal with. She liked to be on top of things, which was why the missed fire this morning surprised him.   
“Like what?” she asked the question with a raised eyebrow.   
He titled his head slightly as he gazed travelled over her “Have you been hit on the head recently?”   
“No,” she replied   
“Have you read or heard something that is upsetting you? Maybe Danni?” He narrowed his eyes slightly “You don’t seem your normal self.”   
The colour drained from her face, but she gave him a small smile, and something glinted in her hazel gaze. “Nothing more than usual. Although I must admit, in the spirit of full disclosure, that I was thinking of quitting.”   
He watched her idly as if she hadn’t just said that. Because she couldn’t possibly have just said that, could she?   
“Excuse me?” he said after a moment had passed and there was a hint of something dark and furious in his tone. “I must have misheard you. Please tell me that you don’t plan to quit this job? That you wish to leave me?”   
“I’m considering it,” she said as she twisted her fingers in her lap. “Perhaps it’s time I took up one of the many offers of work I’ve received from your friends and colleagues’ over the years. Only last week Mr Benedict asked me to work for him.”   
“You must have turned him down, or you wouldn’t still be here” he grunted   
“Maybe they’ve noticed exactly how much you rely on me and appreciate the way I work. Perhaps I’ve decided that I want more than to be at the beck and call of a workaholic millionaire. Much less being used as target practice for an angry ex-wife, jealous wanna-be girlfriends, or bloody moody family members.”   
“Danni,” he sighed “What’s she’d done this time?”   
“Oh not just Danni” her smile was bland   
“She always loses her temper, and whatever it is she will apologise later. She always does you know that. It’s never bothered you before, why now?”   
“As I said maybe I’m done with being target practice for everyone,” Her smiled deepened “Maybe I’m just no longer any good at my job. Maybe I really should take up one of those many job offers I receive regularly.”   
He shook his head, as much to clear it as anything else. “If this is your way of negotiating then you should rethink your approach. You know perfectly well that there’s entirely too much going on right now for you to just up and leave.”   
“Some would think it’s the perfect time to talk about things like compensation and temper tantrums,” she replied, still not looking at him, her voice as even and unbothered as ever. There was no reason that she should make him grit his teeth. “After all, I’m expected to work twenty-two hours a day, and when I get splashed across multi-media being accused of all sorts of things, while I sleep, and then get shouted at by journalists’ and so-called family, for not commenting or give an interview, with my side of the story. I’m supposed to suck it up because I can’t tell my side because it would get me fired, which she knows! But hey! I’m only a long-suffering employee. Maybe I should just be employed elsewhere.”   
“You lack nothing. You have no time to spend the money I pay you because you’re too busy travelling the world, which I pay for.”   
“If only I have more than two hours a day to enjoy the piles of money in my account.”   
“People would kill for the opportunity to spend even five minutes in my presence,” he reminded her “Or have you forgotten who I am?”  
“I could never forget who you are Mr Ackles.” She chuckled “I get reminded of it daily. Maybe one of those people would kill for my job?”   
He visibly blanched at that. He wouldn’t think of her leaving. She’d been riled many times over the years but all he had to do was flash her one of his smiles and ask nicely and she’d be fine - usually. He didn’t think that it would work this time, she was getting him angry, and she’d only done that a few times before, and she’d talked her way out of it by being her organised self.   
“I think we both know perfectly well that while you could snap your fingers and summon crowds of applicants’ all too eager to fill my position, and more besides, you’d have a very hard time filling it to your satisfaction,” she said with a certainty that gnawed at him as she inclined her head.   
"She was right. Damn her." He thought before saying “So what has she done?” he sighed   
“As I’m taking the rest of the day off, and all of the weekend,” she smiled as she got up from her chair “I’ll let you find out, and deal with the fallout.”   
As she got to the door she said “You can start by reading those posts open on the computer, them check your multi-media accounts. Just be glad I’m taking the weekend off and not actually quitting today.”   
He didn’t miss the stress on that last word – today – and winced   
“See you Monday. You’re welcome” she said as she went through the door and closed it with a hard click.   
He slowly went and sat down in her chair and swallowed as he looked at the article on the screen “Shit!” he thought “She definitely needs a raise,” he read more, “… and a vacation…” as he read even more “… yea, she’s going to quit, and I don’t blame her. Holy hell Danni what have you unleashed.”   
Just then his cell phone started to ring, and then the landline rang. He looked at both like they were bombs about to go off.  
“Hell,” he thought “I’m taking the day off. Maybe the year….”   
Reading the headline one more time before closing the tab he swallowed 

“Jumped-up Granny Secretary Steals Millionaire Husband” 

“How the hell are we going to sort this out?” he continued to think as he clicked out of the article.   
On the home screen he saw a folder entitled “Reasons Why…” and out of curiosity he opened it to find two folders one named “Reasons to go” and the other “Reasons to stay”. He opened “Reasons to go” and he sighed as he found pages upon pages of links to articles, to emails and to images of posts from his social media links – all saying how bad a person she was. He sighed and clicked out of that folder and wiped his hand over his face before clicking on the much smaller folder of “Reasons to stay”. Once it was open he found it contained only one image. An image of Jensen Ackles laughing at something while at a convention. That was it. Nothing else.   
“Oh hell,” he thought “What the hell are we going to do now?” he thought as he clicked out of the folder and switched off the computer. 

******THE END******

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story that entered my head and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down. I've ended it here because I am not sure at this time if there will be any more.


End file.
